


Eclipse

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Night Terrors, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im crying this au is becoming my life y'all, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Dia and Hanamaru help Kanan through another rough night.





	Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> uhHHHH fuck kanan's gonna hurt in this

_ Running. _

 

_ Kanan was running, through the woods. The sun tickled her fur, the wind pushing back on her face felt great on her nose. The ground was soft and warm beneath her paws, pushing back with every step. That was what she lived for; the feel of the wild surrounding her, fueling her every move.  _

 

_ But then it all changed. The sun fell from the sky, and the ground was fire. She couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop running. No longer did she feel the pleasurable caress of the wind on her nose; instead, she felt the stench of danger curling into her nostrils. There were people behind her, she smelled them, she heard them, and they were coming for her. Kanan looked down as she ran; she hadn’t even noticed the blood, but it was all over her fur. She smelled it. She knew it was hers. _

 

_ A deafening noise made her cry aloud, a gunshot. Another rang out into the air, and she tried to run faster. Her lungs were burning hot...no, her whole body was on fire. _

 

They’re going to get me,  _ she thought.  _ They’re going to get me, nobody can save me, nobody can save me-

* * *

“Kanan-chan! Kanan-chan! Hey, it’s Maru, it’s me, okay?”

 

Part of Kanan knew that she was in bed, but another part of her was still left in that burning world, running. When she felt the hand on her shoulder, she immediately panicked. Kanan jolted to a sitting position and tried to crawl backwards away from Hanamaru’s touch, only to be caught by Dia. “Calm down, Kanan-san,” Dia soothed from behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest. She kept waiting to feel the bullet darting through her heart, to feel the fire beneath her feet burning her alive, but she didn’t.

 

Finally, her vision focused enough to see that she had hit Maru in her fit, with the way Hanamaru was cradling her stomach. “Oh-oh gosh, Maru-chan, I...I didn’t mean to...to do that,” Kanan said, her voice trembling.

 

“It-it’s okay, zura,” Hanamaru said, smiling in the darkness. Kanan felt Dia shifting behind her, and the dim light of the lamp filled Dia’s bedroom. “Dia-chan told me it’d be better not to touch you, but I did anyway...”

 

Kanan relaxed into Dia’s grasp, and Dia let out a sigh of relief in her ear, beginning to pet her hair. Somehow, it was a bit weird when she was in full human form, but comforting. “I think that was the worst one yet.” Dia had whispered it, but Hanamaru nodded a little bit, scooting closer to Kanan and laying against her. Kanan still felt apprehensive about her nightmare, and she felt a little bit trapped between the two of them, but she felt like it would be wrong of her to say so. “Was it something different from usual?”

 

“No...” Kanan paused. “Wait. Yes. It was the usual ‘being hunted’ thing, but...this time, everything was on fire. The sun dropped out of the sky, and it set everything on fire...” Dia and Maru fell silent. Hanamaru’s face was tucked into her shoulder, and Dia was behind her, so Kanan couldn’t see their expressions, but she knew that they were filled with grief and worry. “Ha...the sun falling out of the sky...that sounds like something Yoshiko-chan would say in one of her little fallen angel spiels.”

 

Dia laughed. It was a bit forced, but she laughed. However, Hanamaru nuzzled Kanan’s shoulder and sniffled. For a second, Kanan swore that she could feel the wet warmth of tears on her skin, but she wasn’t sure. “Sorry, Kanan-chan...sorry that they tried to hunt you,” Hanamaru said. 

 

The remorse in her voice made Kanan’s heart ache. Hanamaru had sounded almost ashamed of the other monster hunters ever since she started dating Kanan and Dia, denouncing their philosophies at every turn. Kanan knew that it was eating away at her inside.  _ Stupid, stupid Kanan, and your stupid, stupid nightmares, _ she thought, bitterly. Dia seemed to almost be falling asleep against her back. Kanan glanced at the clock; it was three in the morning. She had woken them up, and Dia was worried and Hanamaru was crying against her shoulder.  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _ “It’s okay, Hanamaru,” Kanan choked out. “Besides, they were only trying to protect people from...”

 

“From what? Kanan, you’d never hurt anybody,” Dia said. Her voice was so firm that Kanan couldn’t even tell that she’d been sleeping a couple of minutes ago. “Why would you say something like that?”

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Kanan didn’t know what she meant. She was so frustrated, and she felt so weak. “It doesn’t matter, Dia. It’s in the past, and I was so young when it happened...I just have to get over it.”  _ I should  _ be  _ over it, _ she wanted to add, but she knew that that would send Dia into another fit.

 

“Even if you don’t, we’ll always be here, zura!” Hanamaru pulled away, eyes red and tear-brimmed. “Even when you have really icky dreams, or when you get scared, or sad, or angry...”

 

“We’ll still love you,” Dia finished. She poked her head around Kanan’s shoulder so they could lock eyes; Dia’s gaze was too sincere for Kanan to deny her. 

 

Kanan looked down at Hanamaru next, meeting her worried golden pupils. Kanan pulled Hanamaru a little closer, sinking deeper into Dia’s grasp. “Thank you,” she breathed. “You guys are seriously too good to me...”

 

“Then we’ll just get even better,” Dia shot back. How Dia managed to turn something that was supposed to be a compliment into a challenge, Kanan didn’t know, but it was what made Dia Dia. “Next thing you know, you won’t have nightmares at all.”

 

“Uh-huh! You’ll be the happiest puppy I’ve ever seen, zura!” Without even realizing it, Kanan yawned a little bit, her eyes drooping. Her heart was still racing, but the warmth and comfort of her lovers’ arms was winning out against her anxiety, as it always did. “Do you want Maru to sing you to sleep?” Hanamaru offered gently.

 

“Aren’t you tired, Hanamaru-chan?” Kanan’s guilt still lingered, despite their reassurances.

 

However, Maru was insistent. Kanan wasn’t sure when she got so stubborn, but it was kinda scary... “No way, zura! I can’t get tired when I’m a part of the Kanan-chan Defense Squad! I have to be ready for cuddles and lullabies around the clock!”

 

“I-is that right...huh. Well, I won’t stop you.” Kanan smiled a little, but tried not to laugh. Hanamaru seemed to take her job seriously.

 

“She’s right! I’ll help out too, in that case. Lay down, Kanan. Come on,” Dia urged. They all cuddled up beneath the blankets, with Kanan comfy cozy in the middle, and Dia reached up to turn the lamp off. “What are we singing, Kanan?”

 

“Anything,” she said, stifling another yawn. 

 

“I know just the μ's song for this,” Dia said, her voice tinted with excitement. “Have you ever heard of Nawatobi, Kanan?”

 

“That’s Ruby-chan’s favorite,” Hanamaru exclaimed.

 

Kanan nodded softly and settled into Hanamaru, resting her face on her chest gently. Dia scooted over a little bit so she could be closer to Kanan’s back, forming the perfect Kanan sandwich. “Maybe we should sing that, then?”

 

“D-Dia-chan, I don’t know the words...”

 

“What?! And you call yourself an idol! Hm...fine. Something like Yume no Tobira would be pretty relaxing...”

 

“I don’t know that one either, zura.”

 

Kanan felt all of the tension in her body loosening as her eyes slipped shut. Her heartbeat slowed, her breath evened out. Dia and Hanamaru debated over some more songs, most of which Hanamaru didn’t know the words to or Dia deemed not “lullaby-worthy”.  _ The Kanan Defense Squad isn’t too effective today, _ Kanan thought amusedly. After a couple of minutes, Dia said, “Kanan-san, you just pick the song.” Kanan could barely manage a little “hmph” of acknowledgement, already half-asleep. “...Aw, see, look at that. She’s pretty much asleep already...we can just sing something next time. Start learning the words to Nawatobi so we can give her a show!”

 

Their voices were fading away, but Kanan listened in, floating in and out of dreamland and Dia’s bedsheets. “See, Kanan-chan? Maru’s gonna learn the words, just so she can make you happy, zura,” Hanamaru whispered. “‘Cause she loves you so much.”

 

“Mm-hm. We’ll be here for you, Kanan. I love you, too,” Dia said.

 

Kanan sighed a little bit, her lips curling up with a faint smile. She was so exhausted, she couldn’t manage to reply...but she was quite sure they knew, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> ok she's better now that's good


End file.
